ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 3: You-Know-Who's Supporter
(June 8, 2010. In Universal Studios Hollywood, Andrew Flintoff and Jonny Moseley are talking about several events.) * Andrew Flintoff: Welcome back to American Ninja Warrior. We're coming to you from Los Angeles where we're midway through Northwest Qualifying and the story of the night so far has been this brutal course, particularly for the villains. (Flash to multiple villains falling on the third obstacle, the Balance Bridge.) * Andrew Flintoff: A number of criminals have gone out on the Balance Bridge and only a few villains have made it past the third obstacle. (Flash back to the booth.) And, Jonny, the others aren't faring much better, even for a field of elite rock-climbers like we have here tonight, this course is proving to be challenging. * Jonny Moseley: You know, absolutely. And it's been most evident at the Devil Steps. (The scene cuts to multiple zombies falling on the same obstacle with circles pointing at various places. As Jonny says "Let's compare.", the screen flashes to two competitors attempting at two screens. It flashes to the villain on the left and the good guy on the right.) * Jonny Moseley: (voiceover) We've seen it all night. Athletes fall from here, but the problem actually started here on Step 6. Let's compare. On the top, it's Tyrone King. On the bottom, it's Karson Voiles. They're both moving quickly until they get to that sixth step. That little bend is like a speed bump that forces them out of their hand-over-hand rhythm. It's no problem for Voiles, but look at King. He pauses, gets turned around, uses up a lot of energy. He eventually gets past it, but he's exhausted and, a few steps later, he's done. (Meanwhile, inside a major house in Los Angeles...) * Green Lantern: Rohak. * Rohak: Mr. Jordan. * Green Lantern: Rohak, wonder if I might have a word? * Rohak: Yeah, sure. (He takes him to a private location.) * Green Lantern: Kenat. * Kenat: Good morning, Mr. Jordan. * Green Lantern: Looking forward to a new season? * Rohak: Yeah. It should be great. * Green Lantern: Rohak, there are some within the USA who would strongly discourage me from divulging what I'm about to reveal to you, but I think that you need to know the facts. You are in danger. Grave danger. * Rohak: Has this anything to do with Sirius Black? * Green Lantern: What do you know about Sinestro, Rohak? * Rohak: Only that he's escaped from the Phantom Zone. * Green Lantern: Do you know why? 6 years ago, when Kenat stopped... * Rohak: Nevar. * Green Lantern: Don't say his name. * Rohak: Sorry. * Green Lantern: When Kenat stopped You-Know-Who, Sinestro lost everything, but to this day, he still remains a faithful servant. And in his mind, you are the only thing that stands in the way of You-Know-Who returning to power and that is why he has escaped from the Phantom Zone. To find you... * Rohak: ...and kill me. * Green Lantern: Rohak, I want you to swear to me that whatever you might hear, you won't go looking for Sinestro. * Rohak: Mr. Jordan, why would I go looking for someone who wants to kill me? Category:Scenes Category:Raven: WWE NXT